


Dark Magic

by Lillybug2279



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Harry Potter, Blood Magic, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Ron Weasley, Gay Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn, Vampire Bites, Vampire Harry, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybug2279/pseuds/Lillybug2279
Summary: Harry gets bit by a vampire, but no one knows. Not even his closest friends. What happens when his worst enemy finds him in the forbidden forest having a breakdown? Will Draco keep Harry's secret? Or will he expose him for the monster he truly is?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Dark Magic

*****Chapter One******  
Draco was out on his routine midnight stroll.  
Everything was amazing. All of his teachers either loved him or feared him, which is what he wanted, and all of his friends praised him.  
He put it into his schedule to go on a walk, just to scheme some more horrible things he could do to Harry and his friends. Maybe a hex? Or possibly a gross potion with horrible side effects. At least that's what he told his friends. The real reason was Draco liked to sit and look at the stars. He would often wonder if there was life on other planets, but if he were to tell his friends that, they would call him a pansy. They just don't understand what was going through Draco's mind.  
Draco settled his butt down against the rocky ground, and got comfortable against the trunk of a tree. He got lost in his thoughts, thinking about his future, and what was going to happen next in his life. Maybe a new relationship? He wasn't sure who would want to date him of all people though. Draco also wasn't sure who he would even want to date. But he was hopeful he would be able to settle down somewhere remote and isolated with a person he thoroughly loved.  
All of a sudden, Draco heard a breaking of a twig coming from his right side. He looked in that direction, but saw nothing. He figured it must've been his imagination, or possibly just a forest animal wandering around. So he ignored it and continued with his thoughts. Soon he was interrupted again. This time closer to his spot. Draco was panicking now, the sound sounded like something much bigger than a regular forest animal. This was the forbidden forest after all, surely there was some reason to the name. He jumped to his feet, wand in hand, and semi-ready for anything to attack. Once he got a good look at what was approaching him though, he took off, deeper into the woods. The giant eight legged arachnid chased Draco deeper and deeper into the forest. At this point, Draco wasn't even sure if the creature was still behind him. It felt like he was running for hours, without stopping.  
He finally came to a clearing in the woods, and fell to his knees, certain there was no more danger.  
There was more danger.  
In the middle of the clearing there was a lady. Not just any lady though, an ugly lady. She made eye contact with Draco, and pulled an entire sheet of chocolate chip cookies from, God knows where, and threw them in Draco's general direction. She missed. Was it a warning? Draco would never know, because he ran right by her, sprinting for his life. Whatever that ugly, UGLY, lady had planned, Draco didn't want any part of it. After an hour of running, Draco feels a pain in his head, and drops to the ground. He looks over to see Harry Potter on the ground next to him. There was what looked to be tears running down his face, but Draco didn't have time to doddle on the ground with Harry, he had to keep running. And so, he jumped to his feet, and continued onto his escape deeper into the forest. 

***********To Be Continued**********************************************


End file.
